


The Devil Will Drag You Under

by BillieQuiet, Rosy_Warner



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Emotionally unhealthy relationship, Implied mental illness, M/M, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, implied depression
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieQuiet/pseuds/BillieQuiet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: После сингулярности ни помощь в восстановлении города, ни борьба с преступностью не могут починить то, что сломано в Барри. Когда всего этого становится слишком много для него, борьба с Капитаном Холодом превращается в приятное отвлечение, несравнимое с тем, как Барри чувствует себя, позволяя ему опустить себя на колени и использовать. Прежде чем кто-либо из них понимает, что происходит, они оказываются втянуты во что-то жестокое и изломанное, и никто не знает, как это остановить.





	The Devil Will Drag You Under

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Devil Will Drag You Under](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220417) by [Crimson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/pseuds/Crimson1), [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead). 



> Billie Quiet — бета.
> 
> Переведено в рамках Russian Coldflash Week-2018. День 6 (13) — Ментальные/физические проблемы.

      Всё начинается в первый месяц после сингулярности. Барри больше не живёт с Джо, переехав сразу же, как только нашёл другую квартиру, а Айрис вернулась к отцу, нуждаясь в поддержке. С тех пор Барри едва может смотреть ей в глаза. Циско и Кейтлин находят новую работу, а он узнает, что, если доктор Уэллс не вернётся, STAR Labs достанется ему.  
  
      Он ненавидит всё. На самом деле это не так, но иногда возникает такое чувство. Еда на вкус как пепел. Он постоянно чувствует усталость, потому что едва спит по ночам, помогая отстраивать город. Он считает количество смертей, имена ушедших каждый вечер перед сном. Первыми всегда идут «Эдди Тоун, Ронни Рэймонд», а потом остальные жертвы сингулярности.   
  
      В этот момент Капитан Холод и Тепловая Волна, устраивающие кражу, становятся почти приятным отвлечением от течения жизни. Холод смеётся и язвит, а Барри отвечает ему такими же колкостями, и появляется чувство, что этих двух месяцев не было. Тепловую Волну оглушают, а Холод посылает в Барри струю льда, ранящую его. Наверное, наслаждение болью не самый лучший знак. Холод подходит, чтобы снова отпустить какую-нибудь колкость, и Барри рвётся вперёд, в надежде отобрать его пушку, но двигается слишком медленно из-за ранения, и Лену снова удаётся подстрелить его, отбросить назад на колени.  
  
      Лен не может сдержать язвительный комментарий о том, как ему нравится видеть Барри в таком положении, а тот не может не ответить, резко говоря, что Лен должен  _поставить_  его на колени, если ему так нравится эта поза. Они оба замирают на секунду после этих слов, а потом Лен спрашивает, понравилось бы это Барри или нет, а он отвечает «Только, если ты заставишь меня», и внезапно всё меняется, и кажется, что они идут по тонкому канату.  
  
      Барри даже не думает подниматься с колен, и воображение Лена бушует, потому что трудно не заметить тёмные круги под глазами парня или то, как сильно он ждёт, что Лен надавит.  
  
      И он давит, они добираются до убежища за рекордное время, и Барри  _правда_  становится на колени, и в их сексе нет ничего светлого или медленного. Они оба думают, что этого больше не повторится. Но Барри чувствует себя больным и уставшим, когда возвращается домой, и засыпает до того, как успевает подумать о списке имён. Он спит полных восемь часов.  
  
      И когда проходят две недели, во время которых он едва спит, Барри оказывается в «Святых и грешниках», выпивает несколько рюмок и ждёт, пока Холод заметит его.  
  


***

  
  
      Лен замечает Барри в ту же секунду, как тот входит в бар, но не обращает на него внимания, проходит в другой конец помещения, чтобы заказать выпивку, поворачивается к Барри спиной, соглашаясь на партию в пул. Играет целый раунд и ждёт, чтобы узнать, что сделает Барри, и только после этого наконец присоединяется к нему. И, чёрт, парень должен быть подвыпившим и с заплетающимся языком, но он кристально трезв, когда Лен опускается рядом с ним.  
  
      — Играешь с огнём, парень?  
  
      — Я думал, это девиз твоего напарника, а не твой.  
  
      — Хм. Лёд тоже может гореть при определённой температуре.  
  
      — Морозный ожог? Может, я не против этого.  
  
      — Тогда, может, ты встретишься со мной в переулке в два.   
  
      И Барри приходит. Лен с трудом верит в это, но Барри податливый и нетерпеливый, делает всё, что ему говорят, даже когда Лен груб — особенно, когда Лен груб, заставляя Барри опуститься на колени, забирая желаемое, ни капли не отдаваясь. Он даёт парню номер одноразового мобильника, оставленного специально для Барри.  
  
      — Позвони, когда захочешь, чтобы тебя поставили на место, Скарлет. Ты быстро бегаешь, но ещё лучше у тебя получается опускаться на колени.   
  
      Лен всегда думает, что очередной раз будет последним, но Барри часто звонит, встречается с ним в любом месте, какое бы он ни назвал, падает на колени, умоляет, чтобы его коснулись, смиряется с тем, что иногда Лен даже не думает помочь ему снять напряжение.  
  
      Поэтому Лен и удивлён, и не удивлён одновременно, что в первый раз, когда он говорит Барри лечь на кровать, тот подчиняется, как и всегда до этого, принимает, умоляет, даже когда Лен жесток, а потом только кивает и убегает, когда они заканчивают, потому что Лен так сказал. Он даст ему знать, когда Барри снова понадобится, и, может быть, возможно, в следующий раз, когда он будет умолять о встрече, Лен сжалится.  
  
      И если иногда Барри кричит немного громче, чем обычно, дышит немного более отрывисто, а в его глазах блестят слёзы, Лен говорит самому себе, что ему плевать, убеждает себя, что ему нужен от парня только секс, потому что ещё немного — и было бы слишком близком, слишком много. И если он будет жёстче в следующий раз, когда они будут вместе, ну, это только пойдёт парню во благо, потому что что-то ещё будет слишком плохо для них обоих. К тому же парень действительно выглядит так хорошо на коленях или распластанным на твёрдых поверхностях с припухшими покрасневшими губами, сжимая в кулаках простыни.  
  


***

  
  
      Их встречи продолжаются неделю за неделей, пока недели не превращаются в месяцы. Лен не идиот: он прекрасно понимает, что эти «отношения» не могут длиться долго, не должны. Помощь Флэша в восстановлении города становится горячей темой для обсуждений. Они даже назвали в честь него чёртов латте в кофейне недалеко от Лена. И иногда в животе появляется тугой и тёмный узел собственничества от осознания того, что только ему удаётся увидеть другую сторону Флэша, неизвестную никому — развращённую и разрушенную, умоляющую Лена сильнее втрахивать его в ближайшую плоскую поверхность в пять утра, после целой ночи, потраченной на восстановление города, которое нисколько не помогает парню почувствовать себя лучше.  
  
      Они не говорят об этом. Не на самом деле. Они перебрасываются напряжёнными фразами, а когда Барри становится слишком открытым, переступает черту настоящего общения, Лен хватает его за подбородок, надавливает большим и указательным пальцем на щёки, напоминая ему, для чего он здесь.  
  
      Лен не может говорить об этом. Не на самом деле. Потому что, начав, он станет задаваться вопросом, насколько сломлен Барри, если ему нужно что-то такое, почему каждый раз он выглядит таким загнанным, почему он всегда так близок к слезам, когда их встреча подходит к концу и Лен натягивает одежду.  
  
      Он начинает опасаться встреч с Барри. Поэтому он каждый раз обращается с парнем всё грубее, потому что не может позволить себе слишком глубоко увязать в их «отношениях», но и отказать ему тоже не удаётся. Его тянет к парню. Лен задаётся вопросом, когда он перестал чувствовать контроль над тем, что происходит между ними.  
  
      Это длится на протяжении нескольких месяцев и нисколько не идёт на убыль. Лен никогда не звонит первым. И, возможно, именно поэтому ему сходит с рук его жестокость — Барри примет всё, что Лен даст ему, будет просить о том, чего хочет, умолять, позволит использовать себя и оттолкнуть. Для него даже грубость лучше, чем ничего. Лен больше не уверен, согласен ли он с таким положением дел.  
  
      Он чувствует, как что-то внутри переворачивается в первый раз, когда Барри тянет его руку к своему горлу и оставляет её там, безмолвно просит. Лен груб с ним, без раздумий тянет за волосы, командует, но он ещё никогда не заходил так далеко. Но опять же, они почти никогда не трахались лицом к лицу, а эта ночь была исключением, потому что Барри хотел, чтобы секс был быстрым и жёстким, ему нравилось, когда Лен так сильно прикусывал губу, что она кровоточила, как сейчас, а Лену хотелось смотреть на это, проникая глубже в Барри, а потом наклоняться и кусать снова, когда она только начинала заживать.  
  
      Шея Барри кажется нежной под его пальцами, но Лен всё равно сжимает её, просто чтобы увидеть, что произойдёт. Парень не должен так сильно доверять ему. Он перекрывает Барри кислород, и парень кончает, ни разу к себе не прикоснувшись. Лен ругается и почти сразу же и его накрывает оргазм.  
  
      Тот факт, что это случилось именно в тот день, когда объявили о «Дне Флэша», не должен волновать Лена. Он не должен даже заметить этого. Но он замечает и не знает, что делать с этой информацией.  
  


***

  
  
      Лен приходит на «День Флэша». Ну конечно. Ждёт в толпе, натянув на голову кепку, чтобы не выделяться, спокойно сливаясь с людьми. Никто бы ничего не заподозрил, даже если бы посмотрел прямо на него и увидел то лицо, которое несколько раз мелькало в новостях.  
  
      Он ждёт появления Флэша и даже становится заинтригованным, когда тот прибегает, вот только его улыбка ненастоящая — она натянутая, напряжённая, и Лен видел эти чувства в нём за прошедшие несколько месяцев, когда Барри старался вести себя как обычно, на самом деле не желая ничего, кроме боли.  
  
      Когда нападает метачеловек, Лен отступает вместе со всеми, но не отходит далеко, чтобы всё видеть, смотрит во все глаза, и пусть пушки при нём нет, он всё равно прекрасно может и даже хочет вмешаться… но это не нужно. Флэш справляется со злодеем, хоть и двигаясь на автопилоте, но более-менее спасая положение.  
  
      Проходит приличное количество дней, и Лен начинает ждать звонка, а Барри его не разочаровывает. Вот только Лен не ожидает, что, когда Барри появляется в ближайшем убежище, он будет нападать, набросится на него, будет целовать, кусая, подначивать, требовать с яростью в глазах, похожей на сверкание молнии.  
  
      — Ты же этого хочешь, разве нет? Ты хочешь сделать мне больно? Хочешь, чтобы я умер? Всем будет лучше без меня. Ты хочешь этого! Я знаю… — Как будто он уже представлял это. Как будто он хочет, чтобы Лен этого хотел. Но Лен не может, не хочет.  
  
      — Парень, перестань. Я хочу не этого, я…  
  
      Но нет, Лен не может сказать правду, потому что тогда раскроется слишком много всего. Это докажет, что он жаждет того, что между ними, так же сильно, так сильно, что смотрит на этот чёртов одноразовый телефон каждую ночь, даже в те ночи, в которые Барри точно не позвонит, потому что с его последнего визита прошло слишком мало времени, но Лен всё равно хочет звонка. Хочет его. Хочет трогать Барри, не причиняя ему боли.  
  
      Но Барри хочет только боли. Лен не умеет давать ничего, кроме неё. Он даже не знает, как попробовать предложить парню что-то большее.  
  
      Поэтому Лен просто смотрит на Барри, сидя на краю кровати, впервые за всё время не уступая. Не зная, как взять желаемое, потому что он не понимает, чего хочет.  
  
      Лен даже не дёргается, когда Барри первый раз бьёт стену из-за отказа. Первый удар ещё слабый по сравнению с тем, на что способен Флэш — злой, но нерешительный, всё ещё надеющийся, что Лен попросит его остановиться и уступит, даст ему желаемое. Но Лен не шевелится, не сдаётся.  
  
      Барри бьёт стену сильнее. Сильнее. Быстрее. Со скоростью спидфорса, получая боль, которую хочет чувствовать, и, чёрт, такой удар должен делать больно, должны остаться синяки, проникнуть глубже, под кожу, может, даже сломать кости, несмотря на быструю регенерацию парня. Стена разлетается на куски и крошится.  
  
      Когда Лену в голову наконец приходить мысль о том, что нужно остановить Барри, пока он по-настоящему не навредил себе и не развалил убежище на кусочки, тот уже перешёл к зеркалу за дверью, оставляя за собой следы молний. Стекло разбивается от первого же удара, и кожа на костяшках Барри лопается, пальцы искривляются, стекло сыпется на ковёр у его ног. Но это не приводит Барри в чувство, а только злит ещё сильнее, и он срывается вперёд, прямо по осколкам, чтобы подобраться ещё ближе к раме, ударить другим кулаком по тому, что осталось от зеркала, а с его губ срывается вой, всё нарастающий до тех пор, пока он не становится таким громким, что уши Лена начинают болеть.  
  
      Лен должен быть в ужасе, но этот погром, кровь и такое сильное отчаяние Барри, вынуждающее его причинить себе столько боли, только заставляют тошноту подступить к горлу — из-за него, из-за того, что он позволил их «отношениям» зайти так далеко, превратил Барри в кого-то, кем он не является.  
  
      Он не причинит Барри боли, не будет душить его, не возьмёт грубо и жестоко, как этого хочет парень, не сегодня. Не сейчас, когда Барри явно просит наказания, наказания за то, что он снова позволил кому-то умереть, что он стал причиной смерти метачеловека и принимал в этом активное участие.  
  
      Лен может убить кого-то, возненавидеть себя и двигаться дальше, но Барри так не играет. Барри должен быть лучше. Барри нужно быть лучше. Когда Лен опустил его до такого уровня? Когда это всё началось? Или Барри упал ещё до него, задолго до того, как Лен превратил его в своё подобие, заставил парня плакать и кончать с его именем, раскрошенным на губах?  
  
      — Барри, остановись! — прорычал Лен, хватая запястья парня, пока он не покалечил руки ещё больше, но как только они касаются друг друга, Лен удивлённо вздыхает оттого, как быстро всё заканчивается.  
  
      Когда Барри хватают за руки, его реакция молниеносна благодаря спидфорсу: он резко разворачивается к Лену и с такой силой отбрасывает его от себя, что тот понимает, что ударился о стену только оттого, что из него выбивают весь воздух, и от удивления перехватывает дыхание. Он кашляет и почти падает, пытаясь вдохнуть. Внезапно Лен понимает, насколько Барри обычно смягчает удар.  
  
      И только когда он стоит среди окровавленного стекла, рядом с несколькими вмятинами на том, что осталось от стены, и разбитым зеркалом, с изрезанными руками, глаза Барри наконец проясняются, и он смотрит вокруг, останавливает изумлённый взгляд на Лене, и они оба застывают и тяжело дышат в опустившейся на них тишине. Когда их глаза встречаются, Лен переводит дыхание, и повисает эта неподвижность, это напряжение, от которого больше никогда не избавиться.  
  
      Лен говорит парню уходить, и в этот раз слова кажутся тяжёлыми, несут в себе завершение, оканчивают всё уже не на одну ночь. Ни один из них не удовлетворён, потому что никто не получил желаемого, но Лен почему-то чувствует, что кое-что всё-таки вышло так, как он хотел. Барри нужно выбираться из этих «отношений», пока он ещё может, избежать того ада, что они создали, в котором нет ничего прекрасного, но есть то немногое, чем ещё может стать Флэш. Если бы он только понимал это. Если бы он только увидел, что Лен — это рак, который только делает всё хуже.  
  
      Он надеется, что со временем Барри всё поймёт. Хочет ничего не чувствовать, когда замораживает одноразовый телефон с помощью криопушки. Хочет чувствовать хоть что-нибудь… кроме желания.  
  


***

  
  
      Уже рассвет, а Барри до сих пор не может поверить, что сделал это. Он не хотел. Он потерял контроль.  
  
      Его вырвало в переулке около убежища, а потом он добежал до Стар-Сити и обратно, до Коаст-Сити и обратно. Барри не спал до самого рассвета, и его трясло от гипогликемии, когда он наконец вернулся домой.  
  
      Ему нужно было, чтобы Лен просто… просто… Чёрт, ему нужно было, что Холод был  _холоден_. Потому что друзья Барри вернулись в его жизнь, и они не позволят ему оттолкнуть их и увидят, если уже не увидели, как сильно он распадается на кусочки. Жестокие руки Лена были единственной вещью, помогающей ему оставаться целым, и иногда он был единственным, кто, кажется, ненавидел Барри так же сильно, как он ненавидел самого себя, забирал его боль, отражая её синяками по всему телу. А теперь Лен лишил его этого, и Барри отплатил ему злостью.  
  
      Руки дрожат, на разбитых костяшках засохшая кровь. Он не может поверить, что сделал это. Он не хотел. Он потерял контроль.  
  
      Он не хотел. Он потерял контроль.  
  
      Он не хотел. Он не хотел. Он не…  
  
      Барри всхлипывает, ломается. Его отец вышел из тюрьмы, его друзья работают с ним, его город почти полностью восстановлен и называет его героем, и он должен быть счастлив, но не может… Это не…  
  
      Он не заслужил этого.  
  
      Почему они не видят того, кто он? Что он? Насколько он  _эгоистичен_? Он не герой. Он человек, который заставлял своего — того, кем Холод является для него, был для него — причинять боль, душить, использовать и  _забирать_. И всё это время Барри умолял об этом, умолял кого-нибудь сделать ему больно, а потом перевернул всё с ног на голову и показал своё истинное лицо, существование которого отрицал.  
  
      Он не может поверить, что сделал это.  
  
      Барри знает, что хорошо и что плохо, знает, что уже давно потерял контроль. Задолго до этой ночи. Возможно, ещё с сингулярности. Возможно, даже тогда, когда Гаррисон Уэллс, когда  _Эобард Тоун_  вошёл в его жизнь. Он знает, что не должен был так набрасываться, знает, что едва не сделал Лену больно, чуть не ранил его серьёзно. Он знает, что был несправедлив, что Лен ненавидит их «отношения», ненавидит его почти так же сильно, как Барри ненавидит самого себя. И именно из-за этого до сегодняшней ночи всё было нормально. Он знает, что не должен был начинать хотеть Лена, нуждаться в нём, нуждаться в их «отношениях», но он начал (не заслуживая ничего из этого). Он знает, что долго использовал Лена.  
  
      Барри знает, что хорошо и что плохо, и он знает, что поступал плохо.  
  
      После работы, когда руки наконец перестают дрожать, он пытается позвонить Лену, чтобы извиниться. Лен не берёт трубку. Телефон находится вне зоны действия сети. Барри думает, что заслужил это, но не знает, что ему делать. Он распадается на части. Однако Лен ясно дал понять, чего он хочет (не хочет). Барри больше не может ни о чём просить его, и уж точно не о прощении. Поэтому он не давит, не идёт в «Святые и грешники».  
  
      Он изо всех сил старается держаться. Город нуждается в нём. По словам того спидстера с другой Земли, которому он совершенно не верит (просто не может, не может снова так доверять после Эобарда), по словам этого мужчины, целый  _мир_  нуждается в нём.  
  
      Но Лиза Снарт находит Флэша спустя две недели, потому что их отец вышел из тюрьмы и похитил Лена, и Барри цепляется за эту возможность. Именно сейчас, впервые в жизни Лен нуждается в нём. И до этой секунды Барри даже не осознавал, что ему нужны были не только синяки, боль и холодная жестокость в глазах Лена, что какая-то его часть начинала хотеть большего.  
  
      Он знает, что Лен никогда не будет заботиться о нём, не так, не после того, как увидел, какой Барри на самом деле, распластанный под ним и умоляющий о боли, и особенно не после того, что сделал Барри, когда потерял контроль. Но какая-то часть Лена выглядела разочарованной, когда Барри сломался, и он держался за неё.  
  
      Он говорит Лизе, что, да, он спасёт её брата.  
  


***

  
  
      Лена застаёт врасплох появление Барри в «Святых и грешниках», где он обедает и ждёт отца, готовый подчиняться любым его приказам, потому что это единственный способ спасти Лизу, даже если она никогда не простит его за то, что он так пропал. Он должен был знать, что Скарлет будет искать его, найдёт после того, как всё закончилось и он лишил его их единственного способа общения.  
  
      Лен ведёт себя как ни в чём ни бывало, как будто знает, что именно задумал его отец, и ему плевать, кто может попасться им на пути и пострадать. Он не ожидает, что Барри протянет ему руку помощи, чтобы убедиться, что Лен выпутается из этого невредимым, даже если Лен не просил, не хотел этого, не захотел бы, даже если бы это было единственным способом спасти его собственную душу. Но Барри требует, говорит, что это  _и есть_  единственный способ, и если это поможет удержать Льюиса подальше от Лена и удовлетворить его, чтобы он оставил сына в покое, то так тому и быть.  
  
      Лен пытается нагрубить Барри, не обращая внимания на то, как взгляд парня скользит по коже, выглядывающей из-под рубашки и кожаной куртки, на желание, которое должно заставить его злиться, ненавидеть Барри за положение, в которое тот поставил их обоих, но он не может… Не может ненавидеть Барри, винить его в том, что он наконец-то сломался после того, как так долго чувствовал боль, как Лен доставлял ему эту боль, обеспечивал ею, удерживая его в этом состоянии. Между ними всё так запутано, неправильно, но Лен просто хочет, чтобы Барри убежал, пока не поздно.  
  
      Поэтому он уходит, встречается с отцом в другом месте, приступает к работе. Но, конечно же, этого недостаточно. Парень узнаёт правду, как и всегда, понимает, что Лиза в беде, и всё ещё хочет помочь, даже больше, чем до этого. Появляется Льюис, и Барри даже не вздрагивает, говорит «Неси», говорит «Скажи, что мне сделать», улыбаясь, как будто он уже привык совершать преступления.  
  
      Лен должен быть спокоен на протяжении всей кражи, должен притворяться, что он равнодушен и что ему плевать на то, что слева от него стоит его заклятый враг, а справа — его отец.  
  
      Он слышит выстрел и только после этого понимает, что произошло.  
  
      — Глупый мальчишка играл в большой лиге, думая, что он неуязвим, — презрительно усмехается его отец, а Лен застывает в коридоре. Льюису плевать, он никак не задет тем, что выстрелил в Барри, ни разу даже не предупредив Лена, что посмеет это сделать.  
  
      — Ты… ублюдок, — вскипает Лен, выхватывая пистолет, и, не успевая даже толком подумать, бьёт Льюиса прямо в челюсть так сильно, как только может. Льюис падает на землю, и Лен ни на мгновение не останавливается, не сейчас, когда его отец дезориентирован и в его руке нет пульта, чтобы навредить Лизе. Криопушка быстро управляется с Льюисом, и его удивлённое выражение — всё, что нужно Лену, наблюдающему, как жизнь покидает глаза отца.  
  
      Через секунду Лен устало падает на колени. Он едва не отскакивает назад, когда Барри медленно и уверенно поднимается на ноги, сжимая в пальцах пулю, которую с лёгкостью поймал.  
  
      — Я не ожидал… я не думал, что ты убьёшь его.  
  
      — Ты жив.  
  
      — Одной летящей пули недостаточно, чтобы сразить меня наповал, — говорит Барри с призраком той улыбки, которую помнит Лен, которую он так сильно хотел увидеть все эти месяцы. — Но твой отец…  
  
      — Заслужил это. Он разбил сердце Лизы. Лиза…  
  
      Барри поднял руку к уху, где был спрятан такой маленький наушник, что Лен и не догадывался, что у парня есть связь с STAR Labs.   
  
      — Она в безопасности.  
  
      — Тогда вытащи нас отсюда, Барри.  
  
      — Тело…  
  
      Лен видит его внутреннюю борьбу, видит, как он смотрит на криопушку. Их сделка.  
  
      — У нас у всех есть свои демоны, Барри. Я только что успокоил своих.  
  
      Барри кивает, его взгляд смягчается.  
  
      — Хорошо. Я доверяю тебе.  
  
      Инстинкты Лена говорят ему ненавидеть эти слова, не соглашаться с ними, « _Ты не знаешь, о чём говоришь, парень_ », но они затрагивают что-то внутри него. Что-то похожее на облегчение, на прощение.  
  
      Когда Барри переносит их куда-то, Лен не понимает, где они оказались, пока он не целует Барри так жадно, как только может, слыша вздох Циско Рамона.  
  
      —  _Чувак_.  
  
      — Лен! — Барри отодвигается от него.  
  
      Но нет, это не конец. У Лена больше не осталось ни одного запасного плана, не теперь, когда он окончательно разорвал все связи со своим отцом. Он больше не чувствует никаких границ.  
  
      — Барри… — пытается он.  
  
      — Ленни, какого чёрта ты делаешь? — слышится голос Лизы, и Лен наконец-то отводит взгляд, осматривается, замечает свою сестру, стоящую рядом с Циско и доктором Сноу; её волосы откинуты на плечо, а на шее красуется красная отметина, как символ её безопасности.  
  
      Лен не обращает на них внимания, скользнув взглядом по Лизе, и возвращается к Барри, когда они твёрдо становятся на ноги.  
  
      — Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты умер, парень. Неужели до тебя ещё не дошло? Ты понял? Перестань просить у меня того, чего никогда не получишь, потому я буду давать тебе только противоположное и вытаскивать твою задницу из огня.  
  
      На мгновение Барри выглядит поражённым, пристыженным, он отклоняется назад, смотрит и смотрит, и в его глазах появляются слёзы, точно так же, как Лен уже видел слишком много раз за прошедшие месяцы.  
  
      — Почему тебя это вообще волнует? Как тебе может быть не плевать, после… того, что я сделал?  
  
      — Потому что ты лучше этого, лучше меня. Перестань пытаться быть таким, как я. Ты герой, так веди себя подобающе. Перестань просить меня дать тебе что-то, на что я никогда не подписывался. Ты не можешь спасти меня… Но я не собираюсь разрушить тебя.  
  


***

  
  
      Барри входит в «Джиттерс» неделю спустя. Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько взволнованным, посещая это место, что о чём-то да говорит. Он волнуется, потому что впервые встречается с Леном, чтобы выпить кофе. И всё, только выпить. Ни секса. Ни оружия. Просто… кофе.  
  
      После того фиаско с отцом Лена, их поцелуя перед всей STAR Labs и Лизой, они решили немного подождать. Барри рассказал друзьям (сильно сокращённую) историю их с Леном сближения, а Лен рассказал сестре почти всё, за исключением деталей, от которых она бы слишком сильно морщила нос.  
  
      Барри раздумывал о словах, сказанных Леном, о том, что он лучше. Барри не согласен. Но Лен был более чем справедлив, когда говорил, что не подписывался на происходящее между ними, а Барри давил на него слишком долго и слишком сильно… Он понимал, правда, эти принятие и прощения должны исходить от него самого. Его друзья помогали ему. Это было… это было нелегко и неидеально, но это был прогресс.  
  
      И именно из-за прогресса он входит в «Джиттерс», а не в «Святые и грешники», а Лен добровольно встречается с ним. Им нужно о многом поговорить.  
  
      Барри находит им место в углу и делает глоток своего любимого латте — ещё одна маленькая радость, в которой он отказывал себе почти семь месяцев.  
  
      — Во-первых, извини.  
  
      — Я думал, это мои слова, парень.  
  
      — Я… нет, правда. Не только за то, что ранил тебя той ночью, но и за это тоже. Извини, что поставил тебя в такое положение. Ты был прав, ты не подписывался на… то, что мы делали.  
  
      Бессмысленно краснеть из-за этого сейчас, но Барри всё равно опускает взгляд к чашке с кофе, когда произносит эти слова.  
  
      — Нет, но я и не положил этому конец, не относился к тебе хорошо. Ты возьмёшь на себя вину и за это тоже? За всё в своей жизни?  
  
      Барри качает головой.  
  
      — Нет, я… я двигаюсь дальше. И поэтому я хочу сказать… ты мне нравишься, Лен. Или… я думаю, что ты можешь мне понравиться, если я по-настоящему тебя узнаю. Ты не похож ни на кого из моих знакомых, но в различии не было ничего плохого, нет ничего плохого, и я…  
  
      Глаза Лена медленно расширяются.  
  
      — Ты думаешь, это хорошая идея, парень? Потому что на самом деле нет. Ты герой, а я злодей, помнишь?  
  
      Лен знает, что он рак, хотя здесь, в залитом светом кафе, в одежде, владея собой, ему сложно вспомнить свои протесты по поводу их сближения.  
  
      — А ещё ты поцеловал меня перед половиной всех людей, которых мы знаем. — Барри улыбается, и эта улыбка немного похожа на ту, по которой Лен так скучал: уверенная и искренняя, хотя и слегка взволнованная.  
  
      — Я говорил, что не разрушу тебя.  
  
      Барри качает головой.  
  
      — Ты бы не смог, даже если бы попытался, Лен. Ты бы уже сломал меня, если бы этому суждено было случиться. Я пытался разрушить самого себя. Я не… я не  _боюсь_  тебя или наших возможных отношений. В моей жизни много дерьма, через которое нужно пройти, и ты делаешь всё легче, лучше.  
  
      Лен мгновенно отвечает:  
  
      — Я не буду снова делать тебе больно.  
  
      — Я и не прошу. Я не хочу боли. Ну, ладно, часть меня хочет, — опускает он взгляд, — всегда будет хотеть. Но прямо сейчас я прошу тебя не об этом.  
  
      — А о чём ты меня просишь?  
  
      Барри улыбается немного грустно, немного печально.  
  
      — Как насчёт второго свидания за кофе? И, если оно не окажется катастрофой, кто знает, может, мы сойдём с ума и когда-нибудь даже дойдём до ужина?  
  
      Лен боится. Он ненавидит этот страх и никогда не признается в нём никому, кроме самого себя. Он боится, потому что уже так чертовски сильно заботится о Барри, не хочет разрушить их отношения в самом начале, а ещё больше не хочет разрушить ту часть Барри, которая всё ещё достаточно сильна, чтобы пытаться и пробиваться из той тёмной пещеры, в которой он оказался. Но ещё Лен хочет сближения, хочет Барри, по-настоящему, целиком, здорового, а не ту тень, которой он был все эти месяцы. Однако именно надежда в глазах Барри заставляет его сказать «да».  
  
      Может, если они оба правильно разыграют карты, если им очень-очень сильно повезёт, они разберутся с этим вместе. Лен решает, что ему нравится эта идея, и, возможно, они даже смогут соединить оборванные швы и сломанные куски таким образом, что им не будет больно.  
  


***

  
  
      И только после многих свиданий за кофе, совместных ужинов и ночей, потраченных на просмотр фильмов, они наконец пробуют снова сблизиться.  
  
      Барри весь дрожит, когда Лен тянется к нему, но Лена и самого трясёт, и каким-то образом благодаря этому становится легче проявиться слабость, пока они оба слабы. Это их первый нежный поцелуй, не считая того быстрого в STAR Labs, и он неуверенный, мягкий и тёплый — такой, какого у Лена никогда и ни с кем не было.  
  
      Только с Барри.  
  
      Только Барри Аллен может подвести его к самому краю, заставить увидеть себя в самом худшем свете, холоднее, чем он когда-либо представлял себя, когда-либо хотел быть, а потом также быстро проводить до другого обрыва, где он может перестать быть Холодом, может увидеть что-то лучшее в своём отражении.  
  
      Барри лучше него, но Лен становится лучшей версией самого себя, даже когда просто проводит время с парнем, восстанавливается вместе с ним, уверенно встаёт на ноги, находит общую почву, которая делает всё не таким страшным.  
  
      Поэтому одной ночью он тянется к Барри, наконец-то обнимает его, сладко целует, и, когда они толкаются, соприкасаются, начинают стягивать одежду с плеч друг друга, всё чувствуется совсем по-другому, как никогда раньше. Не похоже на то, что было между ними двумя или между ними и другими людьми. Это прекрасно. У Лена никогда не было прекрасного.  
  
      Боль их прошлого, того, как они начали, потребность быть грубым, паника от сближения — всё это исчезло. Остались только они, украденные вздохи, да, но не украденные часы, потому что Лен подарил бы Барри каждую минуту, каждую тщательно спланированную секунду.  
  
      Кончики пальцев касаются и давят, но не впиваются слишком сильно. Губы встречаются, словно любовники, а не враги, дыхание замирает, и они утопают в блаженстве, даже смеются, потому что вот так должно было быть, могло быть каждый день.  
  
      И Лен на самом деле хочет этого, и не только потому, как прекрасно тело Барри под ним, раскрывающееся для него, так глубоко принимающее его, помогая очутиться в самом безопасном убежище из всех, в каких он когда-либо был, но и потому, что с того момента, как его отец устроил весь этот бедлам, Лен чувствовал себя спокойно, а не так, словно был в тюрьме. С Барри Лен свободнее, чем когда-либо был в одиночестве.  
  
      — Лен… — выдыхает Барри, прогибаясь, словно рефлекторно вцепляясь пальцами в простыни, и это так похоже и непохоже одновременно на все те разы до этого, но сейчас нет никакой боли, не когда он кончает от нежных прикосновений Лена, а тот кладёт одну руку на его щёку, чтобы целовать, пока Барри дрожит, отходя от оргазма.  
  
      — Я здесь, парень. Я здесь.


End file.
